You see dear Fratello
by aprilanddtk
Summary: When 2p Italy finds it fun to get drunk it looks like it s up to big brother Falivo to teach some naughty nation how to act. WARNING:Countains spanking of an adalt 2p nation don t like don t read!


**Warning: contains spanking of a hetalia 2p adult nation don`t like don`t read**

`You see dear fratello…`

It was a warm summer night Luciano had come home past midnight and drunk for the third time in a week even after his older brother Flavio had told him it had to stop on more than one account because this was the fourth week it had happened. Flavio now a little aggravated with his younger brother told him to go to his room and go to bed and that he would deal with him in the morning. Mumbling something about being an adult he walked up to his room and went to bed. Leaving his brother to figure out what to do with him in the mean time.  
>Sitting on the leather couch in the living room thinking about the situation at hand the older of the Italian brothers was perplexed as what to do with his brother. He sat thinking for awhile longer until something caught his eye from the kitchen. Standing up and walking out there he notice it was just a wooden spoon remembering all the punishments he had received from the dreaded implement when he had done the smallest thing wrong in his grandfather's eye be it a scratch on a plate or no finishing a chore he got his ass beat. Thinking of this made Flavio realize what he had to do with his dear brother. The next morning was a little different for Luciano he knew that something was wrong in the house ,yet he didn't know what it was. Seeing his older brother walk in with very serious look on his face sat down at the mahogany table in the middle of the room starting to regret his past decision until Luciano said something that caught his attention "Fratello i will not be home until later tonight as i am going out with my associates Lutz and Kouro tonight discussing some business and maybe having a few drinks." the younger Italian told the older. "No you are not going out tonight!"Flavio shouted to Luciano. Getting a little pissy that he was not getting his way the young Vargas thought that maybe if he fought on long enough over the topic that Flavio would just give up and let him go so instead of being acting mature about the situation. He plunked himself on the ground and pouted like a two year old.<br>Falvo was really starting to get tired of his brother's antics all the time if you ask him it was immature how the younger acted and he decided that now was more than an appropriate time to put an end to it. Standing up and walking over to the pouting 2p Flavio apprehending Luciano by the ear. He looked into his little brothers eyes and calmly recite something all too familiar to himself "I am so disappointed in you and this behaviour will not go unpunished" Dragging the whimpering italian back over to where Falvo was moments ago he sat down in his seat and without thinking twice he flipped his brother over his lap. pulling down his pants and boxers. Now in nothing but bare skin protecting his hind end Falvo had to make sure that Luciano knew one thing. "Before i begin remember fratello loves you and that is why i am doing this." Punctuating the last of his sentence with well earned `Smack` to the younger`s exposed bottom. a look of shock crossed Luciano`s face he had just figured out what was happening and he didn't like it.  
>Appling more stinging smacks to Lucianos now burning and squirming bottom. Flavio had to stop to readjust his grip"Stop Luciano or else i can make this a lot worst." whimpering wanting this to stop he felt five more smack land before the all to common lecture started "You see dear fratello...i really don't appreciate you going out and coming home drunk," remarked Falvo landing three more smacks in the process."And if anything i find it uncouth`smack` you think you to have come home drunk`smack` every night it is getting to be a little ridiculous to`smack`." landing three more protests and pleas became more evident "p-p-plea-please f-fratello i'm s-s-sorry!"Luciano screamed in between sobs"five more Luciano and i want you to count them." nodding he cried more as the first smack landed much harder than the ones prior to with a `crack` "unoo!" `crack` "d-d-due!" started out the young italian `crack` "tre...p-p-please!" `crack` "q-qu-quattro...stop please i learned my lesson! `crack` "cin-cin-c-cinque!" cried the italian now laying limp across his elder brother's lap.<br>Looking down Flavio adjusted his little brothers pants and undergarments before pulling him into a bone crushing hug, and for once in his life Luciano didn't pull away instead he clutched to his brother sobbing into his designer shirt and jacket.  
>After a few more minutes Favio realized that Luciano had fallen asleep. Placing him in a bridal style hold he carried him upstairs to his room and placed him on his bed backside up. Tucking him into bed Falvo kissed Lucino`s forehead and left the room. closing the door behind him he huffed with a sigh. "Fratello you can be such a pain but i do love you and will protect you no matter how much you don't want me to...i will." Flavio then walked off to go make himself a nice glass of wine.<p> 


End file.
